A Year with the DunBrochs
by kingdomdance
Summary: Jack has a seemingly perfect life, with 'great' friends and good grades, girls chased after him, etc. Which is why he wondered why he had to go to Hegg and love with a random family called the 'DunBroch's. With all the bickering and pain he recieved from the triplets, all might be worth it in the end when he became friends with the eighteen year old daughter. Modern AU
1. Summary

**DISCLAIMER: **the characters from Rise of the Guardians, Brave, etc. belong to DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney snd William Joyce. The concept and idea of Hegg isn't mine as well. It was borrowed from the movie, The Decoy Bride.

**WARNING:** intemperate use of profanity

* * *

**BLURB:**

Jackson Overland is a boy with a perfect life. Sort of, he has some 'loving' friends, girls _adore_ him, he also has decent grades. Despite having a bit of a few enemies, none of them were serious enough to want to kill him. Jack was glad with the life he had.

Which was why it made it made him wonder why he had to move to Scotland and live with a family called the 'DunBrochs' for a year.

With all the bickering and pain he recieved from the triplets, all might be worth it in the end when he became friends with their eighteen year old sister.

* * *

**A/N:** yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa, jarida. in a 'stuck with the *insert common last name here* boys' way. this is written to cure my writer's block, okay? hope ya like it :D


	2. 1: Leave Us Here

**1: Leave Us Here**

* * *

**IT WAS EARLY IN** the morning when Jack heard a knock from his and his roommate's dorm. Aster was apparently out getting coffee based on the note he left on their mini-fridge. He himself was in the midst of making some cereal. Jack placed the milk down and walked towards the door.

"Jack." It was Toothiana (and Aster, he was behind her), she sighed out her friend's name as he walked back to the table to pour milk into the cereal bowl, a tacit order for the both of them to go inside. "We—" she gestured to Aster and herself "—have something to tell you."

"Oh no, don't tell me. I'm _adopted_, aren't I?" Jack joked, Tooth and Aster gave him a look. "Okay, okay, what is it?"

"Mate, you're going to Scotland," Aster said, a bit too joyfully in Jack's opinion, too.

The two looked at Jack, who didn't seem too dazed with the subject. He sat down on the chair and ate the cereal.

"You're not . . . angry?" Tooth asked, confused.

"No," Jack replied, chewing.

"We're not joking, you know," Aster stated, causing Jack to suddenly look up and narrow his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, you are," he said.

"No . . ." Tooth said, shaking her head slowly. "We're not."

And at that, Jack choked.

* * *

It was eight at night now, Jack was still sat on his bed with a can of Coke in his hand and his two friends in front of him, their colleagues in the next room playing _Heart's a Mess_ to the highest volume. Its beat didn't exactly help the silence between the three people.

"Okay, let me get this straight. My parents told _you two_ to tell _me_ that _Emma and I_ are going to Scotland? _Why_?" Jack was furious, he doesn't know _shit_ about Scotland! I mean, sure, the Overlands travel a lot and they most likely have been to Scotland too but that was probably when he was still a little kid!

"First of all, calm down," Aster said. "And second, they said it was because you might get angry at them."

"I meant _WHY_ are we going to Scotland!" Jack shouted.

"Because!" Tooth shouted back, "They're traveling to Russia, and they thought if they left you two to a close family friend then it would make you two safe . . . er."

"Why can't they just leave us _here_?"

They shrugged. He sighed.

"Maybe because in Scotland, you have someone to look after you," Aster said. "You're still technically like a kid, Jack."

He groaned. "When do we leave?"

"In three days," Tooth said.

He groaned (purposely) loudly again. The two sighed. These three days were going to be _long_. It was a good thing each had a silver lining to think of, Aster's was that the nuisance would finally, _finally_ be gone and Tooth's was she could finally move out of her house and into this dorm to be Aster's roommate.

Jack, on the other hand, just _couldn't wait _to go to Scotland. Gods, he doesn't know anyone from that place! What family friend were they talking about?

* * *

**A/N:** i fixed it :-D


	3. 2: Are You Mr DunBroch?

2: Are You Mr. DunBroch?

* * *

**"I _CAN'T BELIEVE_** we missed the first train!" Jack shouted in anger.

"I can, you woke up from the airport _an hour_ late," Emma said as she stood beside him. Heaven knows why he decided to sleep on the benches in the airport.

"Shut up, Em," Jack said playfully, messing up his sister's hair.

Both of them carried their bags as they stood on the platform. They were supposed to take a train to the village. But hey, since it's Hegg, everything was a fair walking distance. They just had to look for a house bigger than the others.

* * *

The walk was long. It rained a bit, and nearly everyone they both saw was around sixty years old . . . or older. Almost all the houses they passed by were small. One stood out, though, it was probably the DunBroch's.

Jack knocked on the door, his feet nearly slipping on the wet front porch. The person who opened was an old, deaf man. He looked at Jack with narrow and confused eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Mr DunBroch?" Jack asked politely. The man looked at him, confused. He made some hand gestures since he was a mute too. Jack didn't understand his sign language.

"No, DunBroch. Dun-_Broch,"_ Jack said, clearing his words better. But the man still didn't know. Soon enough, his wife appeared and told Jack to leave politely, which he did.

"So where to now, Jack?" Emma asked, Jack sighed.

"I don't know, might as well ask another local," he said. They went to a what seemed to be a convenience store. He asked for directions, and they said they'll take him there for a pound and fifty. He said he'll find it himself.

Next, he went and found a public loo. He and Emma went inside for a quick pee but everything looked dark and dirty. There were even spiders on the toilets!

He and Emma walked back outside and accidentally bumped into a grumpy man in his early twenties. He held a bag of groceries and Jack knocked them over. He and the man then got engaged into an argument.

"Well, I don't give a tiny rat's ass!" The man said, "You're a tourist here and you should give the citizens some respect!"

"Well I—"

"_Macintosh,"_ someone said in a reprimanding tone, they both stopped and looked to see who it was. Jack saw that Macintosh turned quiet, and that he looked at the person with so much respect.

"Merida," he said. Jack looked and saw a girl just his age. She has wild, curly, red hair and a lot of freckles. "I'm sorry but this little twat is—"

"A tourist like yourself," she said. "Remember you've only been here for a month. And I'm still willing to shoot you with my arrow."

In Jack's opinion, she looked pretty. But maybe it's only because she's the only girl he's seen his age for the past twelve hours. Macintosh stuttered.

"O-Oh, sorry. I'll be going, d'you mind helping me pick these though?" Macintosh asked, Merida sighed.

"All right." And then the two picked up his groceries. Jack and Emma couldn't help but stare. When they finished, Jack cleared his throat, but Merida didn't hear, she kept saying things under her breath. So he cleared his throat louder.

"Ahem!" he said, Emma looked at her older brother weirdly, Merida looked at him and Macintosh glared.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi—sorry, can you tell me where the house of the DunBrochs are?" he asked her politely. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We've been lost," Emma said. Merida nodded, understanding.

"Why do you want to go there?" she asked them.

"We—uh, we have to speak with uh, Fergus?" Jack said, not so sure with the name since he was only stating it from his memory.

"Ah, well okay, I guess," Merida said, she looked at a distance. Then she pointed at the place between two small hills. "You see those two hills right there?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Well, there's two streets between those hills. Turn left and then walk and count to ten. Look to your right and you'll see a house with flamingos. It's second house to its right. That's it," she explained, crossing her arms.

"Turn left and . . . what?" Jack asked, and then faced his sister, who was just as confused.

"Turn left and then—oh, never mind. Just follow me," she said, giving a gesture for him to follow.

"Merida, I don't think it's wise to just tell people where you—"

"Macintosh." She sighed, as if a warning for him to just be quiet.

"Yes, but look, he might be—"

"_Macintosh_," she snapped, silencing him, "go home. I swear to Thor, if you don't I'll get my God damn bow and arrow and shoot your bloody head."

"O-Okay, okay," Macintosh said, and then walked away with embarrassment. Merida breathed somehow heavily in anger. Jack and Emma looked at each other awkwardly out of the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, that prat just ticks me off sometimes," Merida said, placing her hands on her nape and then somewhat dragging it down in stress.

"It-It's fine," Jack said.

"So," she huffed, "this way."

* * *

A/N: i love the reviews so far! keep 'em comming - thank you also, by the way :-D


End file.
